This is War, Part 2
This is War, Part 2 is the second episode of Ben 10: Ruins Of Earth. Summary Ben and Exabyte infiltrate the Kriegguerrian controlled Galvan Mark II to get a device which can instantly kill Kriegguerrians. Plot Ben was sitting near Exabyte, who was piloting the Rust Bucket III. Ben was trying to activate his Omnitrix. (Ben): You know Exabyte, life-form lock does take a lot out of the Omnitrix. I've been trying to activate it for hours now. (Exabyte): Remaining in a single alien form for six monthes will obviously drain a lot of energy. I know how the Omnitrix works, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): You can just call me Ben, dude. We're gonna be together for a while if you're going to be my sidekick, you should just call me Ben. (Exabyte): (aggressively) I am not your sidekick, Tennyson, I am an enhanced Galvanic Mechamorph who is crucial for this mission's success. Your biological human body is inferior to my technological construct, you may as well be my sidekick. (Ben): Fine, if you wanna be dipstick about it. (Computer): Approaching Galvan Mark II. Exabyte looked at a computer screen, and pressed some buttons on the control panel. (Exabyte): I suggest you get the Omnitrix working, Tennyson. We’re entering Galvan airspace. The cargo by opened, and Exabyte went to it, standing on it’s edge. Ben followed him. (Exabyte): We only have about thirty seconds before the Kriegguerrians spot us. Get ready to jump. (Ben): Wait, what? Exabyte pushed Ben off the cargo bay with him. The ship closed behind them, and took off back to space, as Exabyte activated rocket boosters in his back, rocketing to the ground. Ben couldn’t activate the Omnitrix. (Ben): Please not now, Omnitrix! The Omnitrix finally opened up, and Ben selected a hologram. (Ben): Please be Jetray, please be Jetray please be-(transform) NRG? Seriously? THEME SONG NRG dropped like a rock in mid air, crashing quickly to a lake, making a massive splash. Exabyte landed next to him, floating over the water. (NRG): Stupid Omnitrix, giving me NRG vhen I need a flight alien. NRG got to his feet and cleaned the dust off his armor, as Exabyte landed, and scanned the area. (Exabyte): Your previous usage of the Prypiatosian B forms indicates he does display the ability to fly. (NRG): I’ve been Eye Guy for six monthes, I can barely remember how to use the others. Exabyte’s arm created a small display screen which he looked at. NRG reverted. (Exabyte): We are still quite far from Azmuth’s lab. Learn to use your watch before we get stuck with a To’kustar in the middle of the city. We don’t want any more attention. Exabyte noticed a Kriegguerrian plane in sky. Exabyte pushed NRG underwater along with him. NRG reverted and floated back up with Exabyte. (Exabyte): We have to move, Ben. (Ben): Alright, let's go. They moved towards a Kriegguerrian port. Kriegguerrian troops were heard nearby. Ben and Exabyte hid behind a crate as they marched by. (Ben): This brings back bad memories. Exabyte’s screen showed a map of Galvan Mark II, with a blinking dot near a building. (Exabyte): We can make our way towards the underground resistance tunnels in that building. The tunnels will lead us towards Azmuth’s lab. Don’t go overboard with your aliens or we will get caught. The troops passed by and the two came out of cover. As they ran to make their way, a lone soldier noticed them and raised his weapon. (Kriegguerrian): You two are intruders to the Kriegguerrian empire, you are to be- A green beam hit the Kriegguerrian as he fell into a blob of goo. Ben looked at the pile of organs and goo as Exabyte’s arm weapon glowed a little. (Ben): (shocked) What was that? (Exabyte): Prototype of the Kriegguerrian Destroyer. He’s just stunned for now, but he’ll regenerate quite soon. We need to get away, now. They started running and making their way to the resistance tunnels. (Ben): Is that what we're trying to get from Azmuth's lab? (Exabyte): Yes, Tennyson. The completed Destroyer should kill them for good. (Ben): That's... pretty cool. The pile of goo and organs regenerated and reformed to a normal Kriegguerrian. He looked around him for Ben and Exabyte. A Kriegguerrian general approached him with some troops. (Kriegguerrian): General Veen, Ben Tennyson and Exabyte are on the planet. They’ve disentegrated me with some weapon, but I was able to regenerate. (General Veen): Ben… Tennyson? After all these years? (Kriegguerrian): Yes, sir. General Veen activated a small earpiece. (General Veen): Send more troops on Galvan Mark II. Ben Tennyson has returned. Meanwhile, Ben and Exabyte made their way towards the tunnel's building. They hid behind a wall and looked at the entrance. Many Kriegguerrian guards were protecting it. (Ben): Aren’t there more Kriegguerrians than when we arrived? (Exabyte): That soldier must have alerted the others. We need to be extra careful now, Ben. Exabyte’s screen popped up and showed another minimap. (Exabyte): Inside the building is the entrance to the tunnels the resisting Galvans built when the planet was under attack. I can open the entrance once we’re in, but we can’t let them notice us. (Ben): No problem. I think I finally got this to work. (transform) Ghostfreak can sneak past them easily. You go slime or something and come with me. (Exabyte): Ben, the Kriegguerrians have already taken over Anur Phaetos, you'll get se- Exabyte noticed Ghostfreak already disappeared, as he phased through the wall towards the entrance of the building. (Exabyte): Idiot. All the Kriegguerrians pointed their weapons at Ghostfreak. (General Veen): Ben Tennyson. You have returned to the Kriegguerrian empire, I see. And exactly where we expected you to come. (Ghostfreak): You can see me? (General Veen): Anur Phaetos was a bit tougher to conquer than the rest. But we adapted. Destroy him. They fired their guns at Ghostfreak, who phased into the ground, and jumped out from behind the soldiers, in a green flash. Rocketboost appeared, and rocket-charged into the Lieutenant, knocking him to the ground. Exabyte turned from behind his cover, and started blasting Kriegguerrians with his weapon. (Rocketboost): Exabyte, open the entrance, I'll try to hold them back! (Exabyte): Affirmative. Exabyte blasted some Kriegguerrians and made his way to the building's entrance, and connected into it to hack it open. (Veen): Stop the Mechamorph! I’m taking down Tennyson. The Kriegguerrians went after Exabyte, and Veen charged up an electrical blast. Rocketboost boosted at Veen, pushing him at a wall. Veen fired the electric blast which knocked Rocketboost back a little. Rocketboost activated his arm rockets, and uppercuted Veen with a rocketboosted fist. It ripped off Veen’s head, and he regenerated the head. (Veen): I expected you to remember how to fight a Kriegguerrian, Tennyson. Veen fired a blast of electricity at Rocketboost, who jetted into the air, avoiding the electricity. Rocketboost rocketed towards Veen, who charged up another electrical blast at him. He released it on Rocketboost, shutting down his rockets a little as he tried to deal a rocketboosted kick. He kept on electricifying him. (Rocketboost): Argh… (Veen): So great to finally be the one frying the great Ben Tennyson. He made his electricity stronger, pushing Rocketboost down even more and completely shutting down his rockets. He started ripping out one of his fuel tubes, which dripped out fuel. (Veen): Do you know what happens to an Vostokian when their rocket fuel is set on fire? Let’s just say our attack on Oberth… wasn’t the cleanest. Veen had an electric spark in his hand, and held it close to Rocketboost’s fuel line. (Rocketboost): Exabyte… help… me… Exabyte noticed Ben as he was fighting the Kriegguerrians, and he created a blast around him to knock back all soldiers. He fired his weapon at Veen, causing him to drop into a pile of goo. Rocketboost slowly got up to his feet, and reverted to Ben. Exabyte finished off the rest of the Kriegguerrians. (Exabyte): The entrance is opened, Ben. We need to get in now. Ben and Exabyte ran into the building, and Exabyte pressed a button, opening a small door. They went in, chased by the Kriegguerrians. The panel closed, and the Kriegguerrians couldn’t enter the door. In the tunnels, Ben and Exabyte were safe from the Kriegguerrians. They walked inside dirt tunnels going under Galvan Mark II. (Ben): Dude, thanks for saving me back then. (Exabyte): We are in this together, after all. Ben smiled. Near the tunnel entrace, some Kriegguerrians were trying to open it. Veen regenerated and went to them. He noticed a piece of Galvanic Mechamorph goo on the ground. (Veen): Hold it, men. Veen picked up the goo and merged his hand with it, and connected to the panel on the door. The door began to open. Veen smiled. (Veen): (quietly) Got you. (loudly) MEN! Over here! In the tunnels, Ben and Exabyte were making their way to Azmuth’s lab. Exabyte had the small screen like before, and looked at the beeping dot. (Ben): How do you think they saw me? As Ghostfreak I mean. They could never see me back on Earth. (Exabyte): They adapt quickly Tennyson. Azmuth is still trying to figure that out. Exabyte raised his hand and stopped walking, in front of a small door. (Exabyte): We’re here. (Ben): That's... kinda small. Exabyte opened the door, and shrinked as he went in while Ben transformed into Grey Matter to squeeze in. They climbed the ladder up, and came out of a hatch. The two entered Azmuth’s lab. Some science stuff were on the lab tables, and Exabyte was looking for the Kriegguerrian destroyer as Ben reverted as casually messed around with the inventions. Exabyte took over some of Azmuth's inventions on the lab so he could replicate them later. (Ben): Where are all the Kriegguerrians? (Exabyte): Azmuth's lab is virtually impenetrable. The Kriegguerrians have been trying to open the door since they took control of the planet. Ben looked around the lab, and saw a laser gun on a table. (Ben): Is this the Kriegguerrian annhilator thing? Exabyte took the gun, and his arm stretched around it, taking control of the gun. He glowed green for a second. The gun dropped from his arm, and he transformed his arm into the gun. (Exabyte): We’re done here. Now we need to get out. Get to the hatch Ben. An explosion came from the hatch, as they heard Kriegguerrians climbing through the hatch. (Ben): Uh, Exabyte? (Exabyte): They've compromised the tunnels! Exabyte readied his cannon, as Kriegguerrians started coming out of the hatch. He fired at them, but too many came out as once. General Veen (General Veen): Give up, Tennyson. We have you surrounded. (Ben): Not if it can help it. (transform) RICOCHET! HAHA! Ricochet blasted Veen, who regenerated as Exabyte continued blasting the Kriegguerrians. (Exabyte): Ben, I'm calling the Proto-Truk to our coordinates. We have to escape through the hallways to get to it. (Ricochet): GOT IT! Ricochet rolled into an energy balled and started bouncing around the room, hitting Kriegguerrian soldiers, who couldn't hit him. (Veen): Pathetic! Destroy them already! Ricochet almost hit Exabyte, who ducked. (Exabyte): Be a little more careful, Tennyson. Exabyte opened the doors, to the surprise of a couple of Kriegguerrians trying to open the hatch. Exabyte shot his gun in their face. (Exabyte): I'm setting the lab to detonate, we need to escape! (Ricochet): O KAY! Exabyte fused into the wall and started moving up the hall, as Ricochet changed direction into the hallway and started bouncing around. (Veen): TENNYSON! Veen started running after Ben and Exabyte, along with his soldiers. Azmuth's lab exploded, blasting several Kriegguerrians to bits. Ricochet continued jumping around in the hall, blasting any Kriegguerrian he hit with pure energy. He reached some stairs as he reverted to human, smashing his head into a wall. (Ben): Ugh, this guy is too hyperactive. Ben walked up the stairs to the landing zone, where the Proto-TRUK was waiting. Exabyte took over the ship, as he began to take flight. (Exabyte): Ben, we need to take off! (Ben): Coming! Veen came out from the stairs, and aimed his laser as Ben, as many Kriegguerrians came up as well. (Veen): YOU'LL REGRET THIS TENNYSON! Exabyte created a Krieg Destroyer from the spaceship and blasted Veen, killing him. He started taking off as many Kriegguerrians swarmed up. (Exabyte): We have to leave, Tennyson! Take a flyer up here! Ben transformed into Airbug and flew up towards the ship. He knocked the Kriegguerrians back with a blast of air, and as he flew into the spaceship, the lab exploded beneath them, blasting the soldiers away. Exabyte quickly flew out of Galvan Mark II. (Exabyte): Surprised you didn't pick NRG down there. (Airbug): Hilarious. Airbug reverted and sat next to Exabyte, who returned to humanoid form. (Ben): So what now? We instakill Kriegguerrians? (Exabyte): They’re still a force to be reckoned with, Tennyson. Don’t expect my gun to always save us. Meanwhile, at Azmuth’s exploded lab, some Kriegguerrians were cleaning up the destruction caused by Ben and Exabyte. Two Kriegguerrians with weapons approached the puddle of goo that was once Veen. General Faltherre went from behind them. (Faltherre): Too bad about Veen. Get the DNA sample, soldier. The soldier picked up the goo and placed it in a test tube. A Kriegguerrian came pushing a huge pod thing. The soldier put the goo in the pod, and the pod glowed. Four glowing red eyes were seen in the pod. THE END Aliens Used *NRG (accidental transformation, selected alien was Jetray) *Ghostfreak *Rocketboost (debut) *Ricochet (debut) *Airbug (debut) Characters *Ben *Exabyte *Azmuth Villains *Kriegguerrians *General Veen *General Faltherre Category:Episodes Category:BTROE Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ruins Of Earth Category:Two-Part Episodes